Master and Servant
by Lucius'Pet
Summary: Elfos domésticos? Estavam ultrapassados. Desde que Harry Potter tinha se livrado do seu decidiu arrumar algo melhor, e mais proibido. Lucius/OC - Draco/OC
1. Let's play master n servant with Lucius

Elfos domésticos? Estavam ultrapassados. Desde que Harry Potter tinha se livrado do seu decidiu arrumar algo melhor, e mais proibido.

Era o dia em que Draco voltaria da escola, não se importava. Estava trancado na biblioteca de casa arrumando uma montanha de livros espalhados pelo chão, e junto dele estava uma linda garota, uma veela. Desde que Harry Potter havia o enganado e libertado Dobby ele cansou de elfos, não passavam de criaturas inúteis e sem valor, os que ainda residiam em sua casa passaram a receber tratamento pior que o de antes, decidiu procurar algo mais obediente. Demorou a encontrá-la, mas era perfeita, era obediente, não hesitava em realizar tanto as tarefas habituais, quanto as mais particulares, quando estavam a sós. Era linda, tinha o que dava a fama as veelas, um rosto encantador, que sempre roubava as atenções, e um corpo macio e delicado, que o fazia sentir coisas que Narcissa não lhe dava a anos, e fazia tudo isso somente pelos seus cuidados, sem cometer falhas.

Ouviu o filho chegar, fazia tanto barulho quanto um centauro desembestado. Voltou sua atenção para a garota enquanto Draco gritava com os elfos na escadaria, ele podia escutar claramente quando estava se aproximando. Ela agora arrumava a prateleira ao lado da porta quando o garoto entrou, arregaçou a porta batendo-a agora o barulho de livros despencando da prateleira, e logo a garota sumira de vista, agora em seu lugar havia uma nova montanha de livros. Olhou seu filho, repreendendo-o. Mal tinha chego e já o estava atrapalhando. Se aproximou devagar e dirigiu a palavra a ele.

- Não atrapalhe. – Disse ríspido.

A montanha de livros agora se mexia, chamando a atenção do garoto. Escutou um grito animado.

- Dobby! – Exclamou Draco. O garoto começou a chutar alguns dos livros que caíram perto de si para cima da montanha que se mexia. Lucius o puxou pelo braço.

- Terei de dizer novamente? – Seu tom de voz era severo. – Ele se aproximou da montanha de livros, e enfiando a mão lá dentro retirou um braço, e com uma puxada mais forte uma garota surgiu.

- Uma veela! – O garoto se espantou. A olhava admirando-a, se perdeu nos olhos que cintilaram ao vê-lo, mas logo voltou a si. – Pai o que ouve com Dobby? - Já fazia dois anos que o elfo não estava mais lá e seu filho só percebera aquilo naquele momento? Pedia para que ele chegasse a ser mais do que um assaltante barato um dia. Lucius lhe deu as costas.

- Essa é minha nova empregada particular. Agora vá e não me atrapalhe.

Draco emburrou a cara e saiu andando resmungando algumas coisas que nem fez questão de escutar, ele voltou novamente sua atenção para a garota.

- Garoto insolente. Comece outra vez. – Ordenou a veela.

A garota subiu no segundo degrau da escada e começou a guardar os livros caídos nas prateleiras. Os pegava em pilhas do chão, e tornava a subir com dificuldade enquanto os segurava. Lucius logo viu uma chance de se aproveitar da situação.

- Guarde-os na ultima prateleira. – Disse ao apontar uma pilha de dez livros. A garota desceu, pegou o que conseguia carregar e subiu no degrau mais alto da escada. O loiro se enfiou embaixo de suas pernas, aquele vestido de maid que dera a ela realmente tinha sido uma boa idéia. Ela olhou para baixo e o viu, ficara envergonhada, tornou a descer o mais rápido que podia.

O loiro a empurrou contra uma das estantes perto, e a prendeu de encontro ao corpo.

- Adoro a inocência em seu rosto quando fica envergonhada. – Não precisava enfeitiçá-lo para que lhe tratasse assim, o líder da família Malfoy já tinha aprendido a gostar de mimá-la com palavras e presentes. Terminou de arrumar a estante inteira sem muita demora.

- Agora eu quero que pegue "Venenos: Proibidos" para mim. – Apontou um dos livros nas prateleiras mais altas. – E deixe me vê-la, sem vergonha. – Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e um olhar lascivo veio acompanhando-o.

Seu rosto enrubesceu enquanto tornara a subir a escada. Parou no alto e se esticou para conseguir alcançar o livro. O loiro se deliciava ali embaixo, pensava em como deveria comprar mais vestidos assim para ela. Quando alcançou o livro voltou a descer, devagar, para saciá-lo. Seu trabalho ali estava terminado.

Lucius a levou para a sala de estar, se sentou a uma das poltronas enquanto a garota se posicionava parada ao seu lado.

Fez um simples aceno e a garota já voltava correndo com uma taça de seu whisky preferido. Era perfeita, sabia que whisky eram nas ocasiões mais intimas, vinho para as mais formais, e champagne era só para se deliciar em seu corpo. Outro aceno e já podia sentir o calor do fogo da lareira. Não saía de seu lado a não ser que lhe ordenasse algo. Era estranho ver uma veela servindo alguém, normalmente elas tem homens se jogando a seus pés implorando para servi-las, mas essa era diferente, ela gostava da recompensa.

O final da tarde caiu, podia ver da janela escurecer lá fora, subiu levando-a consigo, sempre a levava consigo. Fez a garota guardar o livro no mesmo lugar onde estava, sem perder a chance de admirá-la, e em seguida seguiu para o quarto.

Escutava o barulho de água, ela lhe preparara um banho quente, entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si. Ela se postou a frente da porta, esperando uma nova ordem. Lucius apenas deixou suas vestes caírem enquanto a garota o olhava. Entrou na banheira de mármore e a chamou com o dedo. A garota se aproximou, já sabia o que devia fazer, mas essa era uma ordem que ele adorava lhe dar, sempre esperava para escutar da boca do loiro o que ele desejava.

- Quero vê-la se despir.

Abriu o laço de seu avental e o tirou, seguido das luvas, das meias 7/8 e os sapatos, em seguida abriu botão por botão do vestido e deixou ele escorregar por seu corpo. Tirou delicadamente sua ultima peça de roupa e viu o loiro a encarando, não dizia nada, só gostava de olhá-la. Seus olhos cintilaram.

- Agora entre.

Deslizou para o meio das bolhas que cobriam a água da banheira, e escutou a voz dele novamente.

- Venha no meu colo. - O obedeceu.

Sentia prazer quando ele tocava seu corpo, suas mãos a acariciavam enquanto ele lhe beijava insaciavelmente. Não fazia somente pelos presentes, presentes ela poderia ganhar de qualquer um, não fazia pelo seu poder e dinheiro, não a interessava, fazia por ele, essa era a recompensa. Adorava tê-lo somente para si, não tinha olhos para mais ninguém, adorava o jeito que ele a olhava, adorava suas palavras, e mais ainda, adorava momentos como esse. Sabia que ela era a única que ele desejava, a única que o saciava, a única. O tinha aos seus pés, sem precisar fazer nada. Ele era seu mestre nos afazeres de casa, mas nessa hora os papeis se invertiam.

Seu corpo se arqueava para trás enquanto dançava no colo dele. Tinha um gemido doce que o fazia se excitar ainda mais.

Com um gemido longo e intenso dele sentiu aquele liquido quente lhe invadir. Ao final do banho o loiro lhe beijava.

Se vestiram e desceram para o jantar. Lucius sentava ao centro da mesa, com sua esposa de um lado e seu filho do outro e a veela em pé ao seu lado, pronto para lhe servir. Draco se atrasara dez minutos para o jantar dessa vez, aquele garoto não tinha mais jeito. Talvez se não tivesse os genes problemáticos da mãe ele não seria assim, pensava Lucius. Devia ter escolhido melhor, não era qualquer uma que poderia lhe dar o herdeiro que sempre quis. Olhava a veela, era tão perfeita, talvez se fosse uma bruxa de sangue puro poderia lhe dar um herdeiro melhor do que aquele, que agora corria pelas escadas, insolente e mimado. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando garoto chegou a sala de jantar. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e sem mais demora Lucius mandou que ela trouxesse o jantar.

Ela não demorou a voltar. Quando começaram a comer viu seu filho a encarando, só faltava babar. Não estava gostando daquilo, ela era sua, ele não deveria nem ousar olhá-la. Puxou sua bengala e lhe bateu no tornozelo, assustando-o. Viu ele levar uma das mãos a baixo da mesa e massagear o tornozelo, e voltar a pousar seu olhar nela. Um segunda batida, mais forte que a anterior, agora ele havia entendido a mensagem.

O jantar seguiu silencioso, não suportava a presença de Narcissa, era uma falha como esposa, mas um divorcio seria vergonhoso ao seu nome. Ao terminarem a refeição fez a garota e dois de seus elfos retirarem a mesa, esperou-a voltar e se retirou para o andar de cima.

Se trancaram na biblioteca. Ali era seu lugar preferido na casa inteira, era ali que passava seu tempo livre e que costumava passar os melhores momentos com a veela. Mas não era uma biblioteca comum, com um toque de varinha e a senha certa as estantes centrais levitavam, dando espaço a real cara do lugar. Correntes saíam de dentro das estantes que continuavam encostadas nas paredes, atravessando os livros, estantes com venenos e poções surgiam do chão, outra coisa que podia ser encontrada ali era o diário de Tom Riddle. Ali era onde guardava seus bens mais preciosos e perigosos, e era o lugar em que gostava de se divertir com a veela.

Lucius sentou-se a mesa e começou a folhear alguns dos livros que lá estavam. Algumas horas se passaram.

Acenou para ela e a garota foi correndo lhe trazer uma taça de whisky.

A garota voltou correndo com a taça, ele a olhou lascivamente, mexeu a varinha e com um pequeno feitiço a garota passou a sentir falta de alguma coisa. Uma parte de suas vestes tinha desaparecido. Lucius segurava sua calcinha na mão que antes empunhava a varinha. O loiro lambeu os lábios.

- Sabe o que eu quero, não? – Viu a veela balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. – Deite-se.

A garota subiu na mesa e se deitou de costas, seu rosto enrubescera. Pousou os pés, um perto da beirada da mesa e o outro se dirigindo ao meio, Lucius fazia questão de ver o rosto dela enquanto se arrumava numa posição tão vulnerável. Ela levantou a saia e abriu as pernas, seu rosto estava mais rubro que o cabelo dos Weasleys. Lucius levou as mãos as coxas dela e forçou-a a abrir mais as pernas. A garota se apoiou nos pés, erguendo o quadril.

Via Lucius colocar a cabeça entre as suas pernas, a encarando. Envergonhada ela levou a taça de whisky até suas partes intimas e a virou devagar. Prontamente o loiro bebeu o liquido que escorria por seu corpo. Soltava gemidos baixos quando sentia a língua dele lhe tocar, não desperdiçara nenhuma gota.

- É sempre mais gostoso quando vem de você. Agora... – Ele acenou a varinha uma vez e a garota saiu voando da mesa, batendo as costas em uma das estantes de onde saíam um par de correntes.

Ele a acorrentou, forçando-a a ficar ajoelhada no chão de frente para si. Acenou a varinha outra vez e lacrou o som do quarto, acenou uma ultima vez e as roupas dela foram parar no chão. A olhava sadicamente, queria se divertir um pouco.

Ela tinha medo daquele olhar, sabia o que significava. Lucius retirou seu membro para fora, estava rijo e louco por ela. Com uma mão passou a se acariciar enquanto brincava com sua varinha com a outra, a cada movimento que fazia a garota gritava de dor. Sentia cortes superficiais que a faziam sangrar, gritava enquanto lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Via o loiro se excitar machucando-a daquele jeito.

Ele lambia os lábios a cada vez que a escutava gritar "- Por favor, pare senhor Malfoy!" – Seu olhar sádico percorria o corpo dela procurando novos lugares para lhe rasgar a pele.

Repentinamente o loiro largou seu membro e fez só mais um único movimento com a varinha. As correntes se esticaram erguendo o corpo dela. Lucius se aproximou, levou seu rosto ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Gosto de te machucar para te escutar gritar meu nome. – Num rápido movimento ele ergueu suas pernas e a penetrou de uma só vez. Soltou um gemido de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

O loiro começou a movimentar o quadril devagar, só para ela lhe sentir, adorava a expressão de prazer que ela tinha no rosto, tentava se mexer em seu colo rebolando a cada nova estocada.

Nessa mesma hora algo acontecia do lado de fora. Draco passava pelo corredor e por uma pequena fresta na porta pode ver os dois. Lucius já começava a avançar nos movimentos, enquanto o garoto assistia. Quando mais forte e rápido ficavam mas era visível o prazer no rosto da veela, o que atraia ainda mais a atenção de Draco. Ele os observou até seu pai chegar ao orgasmo e depois correu de volta para o quarto antes que ele o percebesse ali. Algo nisso mexeu com a cabeça do garoto, ele entendeu por que Lucius irritou tanto com seu interesse na garota, seu pai e ele eram iguais, eram possessivos com as coisas que eram "suas", entendeu também por que agora ele tinha arrumado uma veela e não um elfo novamente. Elas não eram bichos domésticos, e pelas leis do ministério eram proibidas. Se alguém os denunciassem estariam em grandes problemas, seu pai arriscara o nome da família por simples prazer. Ele só pensava em si mesmo, mas dessa vez ele não seria o único a arcar com as conseqüências, Malfoy era seu nome também, teria que carregar a mesma vergonha que seu pai, caso algo desse errado. Se decidiu, não iria correr esse risco à-toa, queria se aproveitar um pouco da situação também.

Acordou no dia seguinte antes dela, para sua surpresa. A veela ainda dormia ao seu lado, a ultima noite devia tê-la cansado realmente, ela sempre se levantava antes de si e o esperava a entrada do quarto. Desde que ela chegou passou a dormir ao seu lado, Narcissa já não ocupava o mesmo quarto que ele há anos. Lucius esticou sua mão até a cabeceira de cama e pegou sua varinha e, antes que a garota acordasse, fez seus cortes sumirem, afinal aquele corpo machucado não lhe tinha utilidade alguma, não teria graça outra noite como aquela se ela já começasse naquele estado.

Viu os olhos da garota se abrirem devagar, o corpo nu do loiro foi a primeira coisa que viu. Se espreguiçou e deslizou para o colo dele. Ele levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos prateados da garota e os acariciou. Era raro terem momentos doces como este, mas ela os adorava.

Se banharam juntos e desceram para o café. Lucius sentou-se em seu lugar de costume, e a garota parou ao seu lado, esperando suas ordens. Como sempre Draco se atrasara, mas dessa vez não demorou muito para chegar.

Quando todos já estavam juntos Lucius mandou que ela lhe trouxesse o café-da-manhã. Ele observava atentamente seu filho quando a veela voltou com uma bandeja, trazendo comida para si, acompanhada de dois elfos, que traziam os pratos dos outros dois. Ela servia somente a ele. Levava o termo "empregada particular" realmente a sério. Mais um refeição silenciosa foi aquela.

Admirava a veela ao seu lado. Não deveriam ter levantado tão cedo naquele dia. Não era de seu costume, mas queria ficar mais ao lado dela. Lucius mandou um par de elfos retirarem a mesa enquanto subia com a garota para o quarto novamente.

Ao entrarem ele trancou a porta e começou a retirar suas vestes. Se divertia com o olhar da veela, podia ver escrito em seu rosto "não é muito cedo para aquilo?". Ele realmente não se cansava, mas no momento só queria ficar a sós com ela. Não era de seu costume coisas como aquela, mas quando queria podia ser bem carinhoso. Ele pegou-a no colo e levou-a até a cama, deitando-se ao lado dela. Adormeceram por algumas horas.

Já era quase hora do almoço quando se levantaram. Não tinha o que fazer. Tinha folga no trabalho, não tinha deveres em casa, apenas enfiava a cara nos livros e aproveitava seu tempo com ela. Passeava no jardim, passava horas na biblioteca, descansava a frente da lareira, e se divertia com ela durante a noite. A semana se passou assim, rápida, aqueles dias de folga eram sempre assim, não desgrudava dela nenhum momento.

Um dia novo começava, levantaram tarde dessa vez, não haviam descansado muito durante a noite. Comeram na cama e sem pressa desceram. Passaram a biblioteca primeiro, como toda manhã ele fez com que a veela arrumasse a bagunça da noite anterior, logo após pegou um de seus livros preferidos e a levou até a sala de estar.

Enfiava o nariz no livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar. A casa estava tão silenciosa naquele dia. Não se viam os elfos, e muito menos Narcissa e seu filho. Aquilo lhe dava idéias. Observava atentamente a veela com seu corpo a mostra. Adorava quando ela usava seus presentes, eram sempre indecentes e deixavam suas partes preferidas descobertas. Aqueles seios pulando para fora do corset de renda que lhe comprara, aquele avental que mal cobria a calcinha que usava. Aquelas pernas longas escondidas apenas por uma fina meia 7/8 presa na cinta-liga. Aquele corpo e o perigo de ser flagrado começava a lhe excitar. Pousou o livro na mesa ao seu lado e a chamou para mais perto. A devorava com o olhar. Quando Lucius descruzou suas pernas a garota pode ver o começo de uma ereção se formando. Não esperou por uma ordem, apenas sorriu ao se sentar no colo dele. O loiro não disse uma palavra, sentia seu membro enrijecer mais enquanto ela roçava seu corpo no dele.

Uma de suas pernas estava entre as dele, sua coxa roçava delicadamente no volume em sua calça. Os seios dela se espremiam de encontro ao seu rosto, e uma de suas mãos lhe acariciava por cima da roupa.

Ela via aquele volume quase explodindo a calça do loiro, seus olhos cintilaram. Se levantou e apenas o encarou enquanto ele retirava o membro para fora.

- De joelhos. – A garota obedeceu. Se ajoelhou e se posicionou entre as pernas dele. Ele levou uma de suas mãos a cabeça dela e a forçou contra seu corpo, agora ela o engolia inteiro. Realmente não tinha nada melhor para acompanhar um de seus livros preferidos.

Gemia sentindo a boca da garota. Como era quente e macia, adorava senti-la ir até a base de seu membro grande, ela hesitava na maioria das vezes, era mais do que conseguia agüentar, por isso lhe ajudava com uma forcinha atrás da cabeça. Inclinou-se para trás delirando de prazer e a forçando a ir cada vez mais rápido. E com um ultimo puxão encheu a boca dela. A garota arregalou os olhos ao sentir o liquido quente descendo por sua garganta.

Assim que a soltou ela se levantou tossindo. Não deixou escapar nenhuma gota.

- De joelhos novamente. – Ela se assustou, mas Lucius a queria de novo, ele não se saciava tão rápido.

Os dois escutaram barulhos em direção a eles. A garota olhou e avistou Draco, seu olhos cintilaram. Lucius apenas fechou a calça e voltou a enfiar a cara atrás do livro de capa preta.

Draco se sentou na poltrona ao seu lado. Lucius nem lhe deu atenção.

- Pai. – O chamou, fazendo-o espiar-lhe por cima do livro. Ele hesitou, mas ao abrir sua boca vomitou as palavras. – Me diga, desde quando veelas passaram a ser permitidas? – Lucius nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, só continuou encarando-o. Draco engoliu sem seco, começava a se arrepender de ter-lhe chamado a atenção. Olhou-a, como era linda, como a queria, juntou o que lhe sobrara de coragem e continuou. – Eu vi o que vocês fazem durante a noite. Foi só por isso que decidiu por o nome dos Malfoy em risco? – Seu olhar se tornara mais frio agora. O loiro se levantou e foi até ele. Draco fechou seu olhos e esperou para que seu pai lhe acertasse o rosto com um soco.

- Diga o que quer. – Nada aconteceu? Estava surpreso, seu plano mais estúpido parecia estar dando certo! Abriu novamente os olhos e encarou seu pai agora com um ar convencido.

- O mesmo que você, claro. – Se levantou e já contando vantagem continuou. – Também sou um homem afinal de... – Sua frase lhe fora interrompida por uma varinhada. Sentiu a cabeça da cobra lhe acertar bem a boca do estomago. Cuspiu sangue quando seu pai lhe puxou pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Agradeça me por ter lhe deixado inteiro. – Disse ao ouvido de Draco. O garoto não conseguia falar, apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. – Não serei tão bonzinho da próxima vez.

Lucius jogou seu corpo no chão e sorriu desdenhosamente ao vê-lo. Foi embora levando-a consigo, o deixando lá, se contorcendo de dor e com a boca ainda cheia de sangue.

Eles subiram para a biblioteca, com um aceno de varinha trancou a porta e novamente se virou para a veela.

- Eu não havia lhe dado uma ordem?

Como ainda poderia estar excitado depois de deixar o próprio filho naquele estado? Não entendia como ele funcionava, mas ela apenas se ajoelhou a sua frente de novo e tornou a engoli-lo.

Aquele momento parecia ter lhe saciado pelo resto do dia, não tentou lhe tocar mais. O dia se passou devagar, ele estava estranhamente silencioso. Será que estava arrependido do que fizera com seu filho? A noite caiu rápido e logo um novo dia começava.

Acordaram com o barulho de asas, uma coruja entrava voando pela janela. Deixou uma carta cair em cima de Lucius e foi embora. Após lê-la passou a não lhe dar atenção, parecia irritado. Estava curiosa para saber do que era, mas ele apenas rosnou algo "Dementadores imprestáveis.", e amassou o papel. Se levantou e lhe preparou um banho. O loiro entrou na banheira e logo a puxou para dentro, mas não parecia ter interesse em seu corpo, apenas acariciava sua cabeça quando ela a pousou em seu peitoral forte.

Desceram para o café, estranhou ao não ver Draco lá. Será que estava bem? Ela via o jeito estranho de Lucius e começava a se preocupar, talvez se ele visse o garoto melhor seu humor mudasse. Pensava em ir ao quarto dele mas o loiro não se desgrudava dela em momento algum, e tinha certeza de que se sugerisse ir vê-lo tanto ela quanto o garoto seriam punidos.

Os dias seguiam assim, não lhe dava muita atenção durante o dia, e a noite se mal se tocavam. Algo tirava a atenção dele, e estava começando a irritar a veela.

Quatro dias assim, era muito! Estava cansada. Acordaram outra vez com um barulho de asas, e outra carta tornara a cair sobre a cama. Dessa vez a expressão no rosto do loiro era diferente. Viu o rosto dele se encher de orgulho. Estava curiosa novamente, mas ele não lhe disse nenhuma palavra. Se deitou de volta na cama e jogou seu corpo sobre o dela.

Sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo, mas não o queria. Continuou deitada, lhe dando as costas.

- Está brava, não está? – O olhou, parecia irritada. Somente por que o servia não significava que ele tinha o direito de tratá-la daquele jeito. Era uma veela. E uma das mais bonitas que já se vira. Podia ter qualquer um a seus pés, realmente odiava quando ele lhe fazia perder tempo como naquela semana. – Não fique assim. – Lucius passou a lhe beijar o pescoço. Não lhe deu atenção. – Eu te quero agora. Me obedeça. – Disse rígido. O loiro viu as garras dela começarem a se formar, logo suas mãos haviam se tornado patas de aves. Era difícil vê-la irritada daquele jeito, e ainda mais o desafiando, como agora. - Vai me fazer castigá-la? – Lambeu o pescoço dela até chegar em seu ouvido. – Sabe que adoro castigá-la, adoro lhe fazer gritar, mas no momento quero que seja boazinha. Quero seu olhar doce. Quero arrancar sua inocência. Me obedeça e eu lhe comprarei um presente. – Viu os olhos da veela cintilarem, suas patas começavam a retornar a forma de mãos humanas. Presente, era tão fútil e vaidosa, sempre se rendia a eles.

Logo aquele olhar que ele desejava estava ali, o encarando, aquela expressão de inocência lhe mostrava que ela estava dócil novamente. Deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo dela, acariciava e beijava a pele macia a mostra.

A veela se entregava a ele por inteiro. Gemia com a língua voraz que percorria seu corpo, rebolava quando ele a penetrou. Delirava até sentir a ultima gota dele. Não entendia o que havia acontecido, não se importava, mas ele havia voltado.

Abriu um enorme sorriso ao escutá-lo dizer "Minha deliciosa Lady.". Não era muito normal ele lhe chamar pelo nome que dera a ela, normalmente se dirigia a ela com um aceno ou um olhar, ela já havia decorado tudo o que ele queria, mas sabia que quando a chamava de "Lady" era por que algo muito bom havia acontecido, ou estava para acontecer.

- Vamos sair, quero que escolha seu presente. – Ele sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos dela.

Passaram o dia fora, Lucius, a garota, e um de seus elfos domésticos. Já estava escuro quando voltaram para casa. Entrou orgulhoso pela porta da frente, com ela ao seu lado, foram seguidos pelo o elfo que carregava uma montanha de sacolas.

- Suba e vá se trocar. Quero ver como seus presentes ficam em você.

Não precisou dizer mais nada, a garota correu para o quarto, e o elfo, com muita dificuldade a seguia o mais rápido que podia.

O loiro se sentou a poltrona e a esperou. Uma hora inteira se passou, já estava impaciente, mas ela era sempre assim. Ouviu o barulho do salto alto vindo em sua direção, sabia que era ela.

Se deliciou com a visão dela ao cruzar a entrada da sala. A saia de couro moldava seu quadril, e pela abertura atrás podia ser vista a lingerie nova. O corpete cobria de seus seios até acima de seu umbigo, era aberto deixando exposto a parte frontal de seu corpo, sendo segurado pelas faixas que se cruzavam na frente. O avental de sempre continuava lá, mas não usava meias agora, apenas um par de pumps pretos envernizados e com salto alto. E usava uma coisa especial em seu pescoço. Uma coleira de couro preto com seu nome, "Lady", incrustado em esmeraldas.

Como estava linda, seus presentes sempre ficavam perfeitos nela. Provocantes, deliciosos, luxuriantes, simplesmente perfeitos.

Quando se aproximou dela pode ouvir passos ao longo da enorme escada. Escutou a voz de Narcissa, mandava alguém ir se deitar, só poderia ser seu filho. Não resistiu em levá-la até lá. Queria lhe mostrar como seu pet de estimação ficava lindo em _seus_ presentes. Sabia como o filho a desejava, e depois daquela lição queria mais do que nunca que ele a visse.

A levou para o andar de cima, passou por Narcissa e depois por seu filho. Viu o olhar do garoto se dirigir a ela. Não tinha tortura melhor. Mas algo inesperado aconteceu, quando chegaram ao topo da escada viu a garota ao seu lado retribuir o olhar dele. Viu os olhos dela cintilarem. Sentiu a raiva subir pelo seu corpo. Bateu forte nela com sua bengala, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Ande. – E se aproximando mais lhe chutou para a frente.

Em meio as batidas, o obedecia.

Levou-a até o quarto, viu o olhar inocente em seu rosto quando a jogou na cama. Sempre se excitava ao tratá-la daquele jeito. Prendeu a garota de quatro na cama e se aproximou por trás dela. Lhe tocou com a varinha e fez sua saia voar para longe. Lambia as coxas grossas da veela, passava sua língua por cima da lingerie, que ela ainda usava, fazendo-a gemer. Lambia insaciavelmente as partes mais intimas dela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e empinar sua bunda. Com uma de suas mãos acariciava as coxas dela, e com a outra acariciava seu membro. Não demorou a retirar a lingerie dela, agora a tocava diretamente com sua língua, brincava enfiando-a dentro dela e retirando-a, voltando a lambe-la por fora. Via a garota delirar. Adorava aquele gosto doce que ela tinha, parecia um veneno, fazia ele se excitar ainda mais. Massageava seu membro cada vez mais rápido e logo jorrou o liquido branco sobre o corpo da garota. Ainda estava rijo. A penetrou rápido. Enfiava seu membro com força nela enquanto escutava a garota gemendo alto e pedindo por mais. Aquele êxtase tomava conta dos dois a cada nova estocada. Sentiu o loiro jorrar o liquido novamente, agora dentro de si.

O corpo dela tombou na cama, estava exausta. Sentiu as algemas lhe soltarem, seguido pelo corpo do loiro se posicionando por cima do seu e logo os dois adormeceram.

Acordou um pouco mais tarde do que de costume e se assustou por não encontrá-lo. Viu um bilhete a cabeceira de cama e o leu. "Precisei voltar ao Ministério, perdoe me por não poder levá-la junto. Se divirta enquanto estou ausente. Nos veremos a noite. – L.M.".

Odiava quando ele tinha que trabalhar, a casa se tornava tão entediante. Ela enfiou a cabeça embaixo das cobertas e dormiu por mais algumas horas.

Levantou realmente tarde naquele dia. Tomou um longo banho e vestiu sua roupa normal de maid. Não tinha por que usar algo provocante quando ele não estava lá. Desceu e passeou pela casa. Passou o final daquela manha no jardim, na companhia dos pavões. Aquele era seu lugar preferido. Se perdia no meio das flores e era freqüentemente surpreendida pelos pavões albinos que Lucius mantinha no jardim.

Demorou a entrar novamente. Mal chegou aos pés da escada deu de cara com Narcissa, descia apressada, reclamando de alguma coisa, que não lhe interessava. Esperava passar despercebida, mas ela a chamou.

- Você. Venha aqui. – A veela a olhou com raiva. Como tinha a audácia de lhe dirigir a palavra? Se aproximou com o ar superior costumeiro dos Malfoy, Lucius a havia ensinado muitas coisas. – Limpe o quarto de meu filho.

Ao escutar aquilo os olhos da garota mudaram para um vermelho intenso. Como se atrevia a lhe dar uma ordem? Quem pensava que era? Suas garras começavam a se mostrar.

A bruxa se assustou, não era a primeira vez que as duas se estranhavam. Quando a veela chegou a casa a briga foi instantânea. Ela havia lhe feito passar por maus momentos, e se não fosse pela interferência de Lucius ela poderia ter acabado com um ferimento grave. Apesar de que o cruciatus que Lucius lhe dera também não tinha sido nada agradável.

- Brincos de diamante, lhe interessam? – A garota parou por um instante. Teria de cuidar do quarto de Draco enquanto ele estava lá. O garoto lhe interessava, ele parecia uma miniatura de seu dono. Ela não tinha o que fazer até Lucius voltar para casa, e ele claramente havia mandado ela se divertir enquanto estava ausente. Talvez pudesse se divertir com o jovem Malfoy. E brincos de diamantes? Adorava coisas brilhantes como seus olhos. Narcissa viu as garras da garota sumirem lentamente.

Ela subiu as escadas e foi na direção oposta ao seu quarto. La dormia Draco. O garoto ainda estava em sono profundo quando ela chegou. Arrumou as roupas jogadas no chão, a pilha de roupas no banheiro, e mandou um dos elfos levar a pilha de louça em cima da escrivaninha. Como podia fazer uma bagunça tão grande? Por fim abriu as cortinas, e esperou o jovem se levantar.

Não demorou muito para o garoto começar a dar sinais de vida. Enfiou a cara para fora das cobertas e se levantou, caminhou até o banheiro e pareceu não vê-la.

Quando voltou parecia irritado, até pousar seus olhos nela.

- Por que está aqui? – Estava tão surpreso por era estar lá.

- Mi'lord teve de se ausentar, e não pode me levar junto. Narcissa pediu para que eu cuidasse de seu quarto então. Me prometera brincos de diamantes. – Seus olhos cintilaram. – Estou sobre suas ordens.

O rosto de Draco se iluminou. Exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha agora. Sua chance estava ali, e seu pai não poderia tirar dele.

Passou a tarde no quarto com o garoto.

Desceu novamente bem na hora em que Lucius atravessava a porta. Bufava de raiva. Rosnava pedaços de frases "maldito garoto, sempre consegue se safar", "deveria ter-lhe matado quando tive a chance.". Ela desceu correndo em sua direção, mas ao se aproximar o loiro a pegou pelo pescoço e a prendeu contra a parede. Ela tentava se soltar mas ele a enforcava com força.

- Maldito Harry Potter. – Repetia ele.

-Mi'lord, eu não consigo respirar. - Disse ela com dificuldade. O loiro a soltou. Não iria agüentar aquele humor dele novamente. A veela lançou seu corpo sobre o dele e o beijou ardentemente.

Ela era a única coisa que lhe fazia esquecer de tudo. Sentia as mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo, como se estivessem procurando algo. Seus beijos ficavam cada vez mais ardentes, e começavam a mexer com ele. Antes que as mãos da veela chegassem ao local tão desejado Lucius a afastou.

- Aqui não. – Disse ele enquanto arrumava as vestes. A garota mordeu seus lábios, a expressão de desejo era visível em seu rosto. Não se importa se fosse ali, só queria senti-lo. Vê-la daquele jeito realmente mexia com ele. Era sempre o contrario, sempre ele a desejava e a fazia sua quando bem queria. Quando ela ficava daquele jeito algo dentro de si explodia, parecia liberar uma fera adormecida. Era o momento em que ela o excitava mais.

A garota pegou uma das mãos do loiro e a levou ate sua boca. Passou um de seus dedos por seus lábios e, docemente, começou a lambe-lo. Sentia aquele língua macia e quente deslizar por seu dedo, via o olhar luxuriante da garota o hipnotizando. Começava a chupar seu dedo agora, o estava provocando. Desceu o dedo babado por seu corpo, escorregou-o por seus peitos, até sua barriga e continuou descendo até chegar no lugar que queria. Passou o dedo de Lucius em seu corpo, gemendo baixo. O loiro apenas a olhava. O prazer em seu rosto o enlouquecia. Passou a mexer o dedo sem ela o forçar.

A garota levou sua mão as partes intimas do loiro e passou a lhe acariciar também. Aquela recepção única que ela estava lhe dando lhe dava prazer de voltar para casa. Tinha claramente sentido sua falta naquele dia.

A carregou no colo até a biblioteca, ela sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido que o enlouqueciam. Não se importava mais com Potter, tinha escapado da expulsão, mas iria ter o que merecia em breve.

~ Let's play master and servant

~Let's play master and servant

Mal conseguiu fechar a porta com a garota em seu colo. Lambia seu pescoço e gemia baixo em seu ouvido, queria provocá-lo, enlouquecê-lo. Deixou a varinha cair no chão, ignorou o barulho da cobra ao bater no piso duro. Só tinha olhos para ela. A beijava, a tocava. A prendeu de encontro a uma das estantes no centro da sala, de frente para si.

Uma de suas mãos já envolvia a cintura da garota, seus lábios deslizavam pelo pescoço dela. Logo ergueu uma das pernas dela com a outra mão. Sussurrava coisas lascivas para ele. Implorava para senti-lo, para que ele lhe tocasse, lhe fizesse sua. Aquela provocação, aquela luxuria, não agüentava mais. Largou o corpo dela e passou a outra mão pela outra coxa dela, mas antes que ele pudesse ergue-la ela o empurrou.

- Não, hoje vai ser como eu gosto. – A veela o empurrou até o chão, fazendo-o se deitar, levou um dos pés ao seu peito e pisou forte, deixando a marca do salto sobre suas vestes. Os lábios do loiro se contorceram num sorriso malicioso. Ela se sentou em seu colo, roçando no volume que já lhe marcava claramente a calça.

A garota abriu suas vestes, deixando seu corpo a mostra. Queria agarrá-la e penetrá-la naquele momento, mas não conseguia se mexer, o olhar dela o hipnotizava. Sorria quando começou a desabotoar a roupa dele.

Lambia o peitoral forte do loiro agora, passava seus seios sobre ele, enquanto roçava a parte debaixo de seu corpo no volume do loiro, queria provocá-lo mais. O acariciava por cima da roupa, via sua calça estourando. Subiu para um longo e lascivo beijo.

Não agüentava mais nenhum minuto. Suas calças o incomodavam, mas ela insistia em brincar com ele. Perdeu o controle quando a garota passou a lhe acariciar por dentro da roupa. Girou com ela, deixando seu corpo por cima, lhe arrancou o que sobrava de roupa, rasgando-as e a puxou de encontro a sua ereção. Segurava os braços da garota prendendo-os no chão e agora começava a movimentar seu quadril. Mexia devagar, queria que ela sentisse seu membro pulsante. Como era deliciosa, o encarava com inocência no rosto, mas seu olhar de desejo continuava lá. Fazia aquilo para ele, sabia como ele gostava de tirar sua inocência.

Ela mordia os lábios e lhe implorava por mais. "Mais rápido", "mais forte" – Repetia. Aquela voz doce se perdia no meio de gemidos que lhe enchiam de prazer.

Invadia o corpo dela com fúria, agora era a sua vez de saciá-la. A fazia gritar seu nome, a fazia delirar e se contorcer de prazer. Continuava cada vez mais rápido, perdia o controle de seu corpo. Delirava junto com ela quando chegaram ao êxtase.

Lucius se deitou sobre ela, respiravam ofegantes. Ele beijava sua boca, um beijo doce e apaixonado. Era assim que lhe recompensava. Era assim, que no fim do dia, sempre lhe dizia obrigado. Essa era a maior recompensa de todas. Paixão. Era um sentimento único que ele nunca havia dividido com ninguém. Não era só uma empregada particular, ou uma escrava sexual, ela o tinha preso em suas garras, enfeitiçado por seus olhos cintilantes. Era a encarnação de seu desejo. Desde que pôs os olhos nela não teve como não se apaixonar.

~ Come on, Let's play master and servant


	2. Let's play master n servant Draco's way

Elfos domésticos? Estavam ultrapassados. Desde que Harry Potter tinha se livrado do seu decidiu arrumar algo melhor, e mais proibido.

- Levem minhas malas para cima! – Mal chagara de volta de seu 4º ano em Hogwarts e Draco já gritava com alguns elfos. Sua mãe logo chegou para recebê-lo.

- Como foi a viagem? – Perguntou Narcissa ao abraçá-lo.

O garoto só se afastou enquanto repetia "bem, bem". Subiu as escadas, indo em direção a seu quarto. Atravessou o enorme corredor, passando por cinco dos quartos vazios que haviam na mansão, contornou o corredor na biblioteca de seu pai, e avistou-o de relance. Ele decidiu entrar para cumprimentá-lo. Sua relação com seus pais era diferente, sua mãe ainda o mimava e lhe tratava como criança, aparentemente seria sempre o bebezinho dela. Argh! Como odiava isso. Mas seu pai já era diferente, tinha um enorme respeito, beirava o medo. Não sabia todas coisas que ele era capaz de fazer, mas já tinha presenciado algumas, que o assustaram.

Entrou para cumprimentá-lo e tomou um susto ao escutar uma montanha de livros caindo ao seu lado. Seu pai o olhou repreendendo-o.

- Não atrapalhe. – Disse ao se aproximar. Esse era seu costumeiro "bem vindo de volta".

Escutou um barulho ao seu lado, ele olhou curioso e viu algo começando a se mexer por baixo dos livros.

- Dobby! – Exclamou enquanto chutava alguns dos livros perto de si para cima dos que se mexiam. Lucius o puxou pelo braço.

- Terei de dizer de novo?

Draco parou, viu seu pai se aproximar e enfiar sua mão na pilha de livro, esperava ver o elfo, mas para sua surpresa não foi ele que vira. Uma linda garota saia por baixo dos livros sendo puxada pro seu pai, tinha a pele lisa, cabelos prateados, e olhos que brilharam ao vê-lo.

- Uma veela! – Chocou-se. Ela era linda, admirava os cabelos prateados se movendo, e os olhos que brilhavam em direção a ele. – Pai o que ouve com Dobby? – Já fazia dois anos que o elfo não estava mais La e seu filho só percebera aquilo naquele momento? Lucius apenas lhe deu as costas. Puxou a garota pela mão e se dirigiu a seu filho novamente. – Essa é minha nova empregada particular. Agora vá e não me atrapalhe.

Ele a olhou uma ultima vez e saiu retrucando. "Por que só ele tem direito as coisas legais?" Resmungava enquanto descontava nos elfos que carregavam suas malas.

- Garoto insolente. Comece outra vez. – Ordenou a veela.

A garota subiu no segundo degrau da escada e começou a guardar os livros caídos nas prateleiras. Os pegava em pilhas do chão, e tornava a subir com dificuldade enquanto os segurava. Lucius logo viu uma chance de se aproveitar da situação.

- Guarde-os na ultima prateleira. – Disse ao apontar uma pilha de dez livros. A garota desceu, pegou o que conseguia carregar e subiu no degrau mais alto da escada. O loiro se enfiou embaixo de suas pernas, aquele vestido de maid que dera a ela realmente tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Seu filho estava certo, ela era realmente linda, e alem disso era obediente também, muito melhor que aquele elfo imprestável, fazia tudo o que ele mandasse, tanto seus afazeres, quando as tarefas particulares. Mas ela vinha com um preço, era mimada, tanto quando seu filho, não obedecia a ninguém mais alem dele, mas no final de tudo não parecia muito a pagar.

Draco ainda resmungava em seu quarto, se seu pai tinha uma veela por que ele também não ganhara uma? Imagine só, uma garota daquelas sobre suas ordens. As idéias pervertidas que passavam na cabeça do garoto eram indescritíveis.

Cansou-se de reclamar, cansou-se de seu quarto, agora andava de um lado pro outro da casa impaciente, mal se lembrava do lugar. Correu para o jardim, já não se lembrava mais das roseiras que cercavam a casa, e muito menos dos pavões que passeavam pelo lugar. Passou lá o final da tarde. Era seu primeiro dia e já estava começando a se entediar. Felizmente a noite logo caíra. Entrou novamente e voltou para seu quarto. O garoto enfiou a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro de água-morna, ainda deliciando-se com a lembrança da veela. Imaginava como seria quando o legado dos Malfoy se tornasse seu.

- Com certeza terei uma igual a aquela. – Pensava.

Passou uma meia hora lá ate se lembrar que tinha que descer para o jantar. Saiu pingando o quarto inteiro, se vestiu e correu ate a mesa de jantar, seus pais já o esperavam. Sentou-se a frente de sua mãe e ao lado de seu pai.

Viu seu pai acenar com a cabeça para a garota, não demorou para que ela voltasse com o jantar. Draco a admirava, não tirava os olhos dela. Era visível que seu pai não estava gostando dos olhares que lançava a garota. Draco sentiu algo lhe acertar o tornozelo por debaixo da mesa, era a varinha de seu pai. Entendeu o recado ao senti-la pela segunda vez, enquanto via a garota retornar para o lado de Lucius.

Os três comiam sem dizer uma palavra, podia ver a distancia entre seus pais, provavelmente só continuaram casados para manter as aparências, pensava consigo mesmo. Aquela tortura silenciosa logo acabou, subiu de volta para o quarto.

Estava sentindo falta da escola já, era sempre assim quando voltava para casa. Era bom descansar, claro, mas sentia falta dos amigos, de se divertir com a varinha, e das aulas de quidditch. Numa tentativa de fazer o tempo passar enfiou a cara em um livro e acabou adormecendo. Horas se passaram quando acordou, olhou para o relógio bem na hora de ver o ponteiro maior se mexer, já era meia noite. Se levantou, meio sonolento e pode escutar seu estomago fazer um barulho ensurdecedor, decidiu então descer até a cozinha. Aquele corredor longo se estendia a sua frente, sentia mais preguiça a cada passo que dava, como aquele lugar era enorme! Conseguia ser maior que a escola. Passou ao lado da biblioteca, estava sonolento e distraído, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. A porta estava entreaberta, enfiou seu rosto na fresta e os viu. Seu pai com a garota veela. Ele a segurava nos braços e a prendia de encontro a uma estante de livros, pode ver o rosto da garota, gemia enquanto seu pai tomava seu corpo, ele mexia o quadril rápido, fazia com que seus corpos balançassem a estante, derrubando vários dos livros que ali estavam, mas não faziam barulho algum, um feitiço talvez?

- Então é por isso que tinha tantos livros no chão? – Pensou Draco.

Os observou até seu pai chegar ao orgasmo. Correu de volta para o quarto antes que ele o percebesse ali.

Entendeu por que se irritou tanto com seu interesse na garota, seu pai e ele eram iguais, eram possessivos com as coisas que eram "suas", entendeu também por que agora ele tinha arrumado uma veela e não um elfo novamente. Elas não eram bichos domésticos, e pelas leis do ministério eram proibidas. Se alguém os denunciassem estariam em grandes problemas, seu pai arriscara o nome da família por simples prazer, não correria esse risco, correria? Ele só pensava em si mesmo, mas dessa vez ele não seria o único a arcar com as conseqüências, Malfoy era seu nome também, teria que carregar a mesma vergonha que seu pai, caso algo desse errado. Se decidiu, não iria correr esse risco à-toa, queria se aproveitar um pouco da situação também. Dormiu com a imagem da garota nos braços de seu pai em sua mente.

Acordou no dia seguinte, se levantou, se banhou, se arrumou, e foi atrás de sua presa. Desceu para o café, a garota jazia parada ao lado de seu pai. Seguia o termo "empregada particular" ao pé da letra. Se sentou ao lado de Lucius e de frente para Narcissa, como sempre, e passou a olhar a garota com o canto dos olhos. Seguia as ordens de seu pai sem nenhuma falha, se era assim em simples tarefas então imagine no que faziam a noite.

Tomou o café enquanto planejava um jeito de se aproximar. Aquele silencio do jantar voltou a acompanhar a refeição, era sempre assim quando seus pais estavam juntos. Logo terminaram, o garoto esperou seu pai mandá-la retirar a mesa, mas ele decidiu usar um dos elfos de casa para isso, e subiu com a garota para o andar de cima. Estava frustrado, não poderia fazer nada com seu pai ao lado dela. Passou a segui-los o resto do dia, mas ele nunca deixava seu lado. Jantou e voltou para seu quarto decepcionado.

No dia seguinte tornou a tentar pega-la sozinha. Os seguia ate a biblioteca, Lucius não a deixava, a via no jardim, e logo avistava seu pai por perto, se ela estava na sala de estar, ele estava sentado ao seu lado lendo algum livro.

Correu de um lado para o outro atrás dela. Queria a veela de qualquer maneira, estava disposto a qualquer coisa. Pensou em separar-los usando a desculpa de uma tarefa, mas tinha certeza de que seu pai não a emprestaria, tinha deixado claro o termo "empregada particular", pensou em ameaçar seu pai, mas provavelmente tudo o que ganharia seria um grande soco no estomago, como já acontecera antes. Era um garoto mimado e baixo, pensava em algum jeito de roubá-la sem que ele soubesse, não iria desistir até conseguir o que queria.

A semana passou mais rápido do que imaginara, nem conseguiu acompanhá-la direito, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia se aproximar da garota. Decidiu então recorrer as suas idéias estúpidas.

Era manhã, levantou e correu até a biblioteca, seu pai sempre estava lá durante a manhã. Arrumando a bagunça que fizera na noite anterior talvez? Não estava errado. Ao chegar lá viu a garota arrumando uma das estantes de livros novamente. Se aproximou de seu pai, que nem lhe virara o rosto para vê-lo.

- O que quer? – Disse ríspido.

- Eu estava pensando... meu quarto está uma bagunça enorme, será que não poderia me emprestar-la por alguns minutos?

Lucius sorriu com desdém, seu filho realmente achava que ele era tão ingênuo assim?

- Com quem pensa que está falando? Vá embora, antes que eu me irrite.

Soltou um suspiro longo e decepcionado, se fosse com Crabbe ou Goyle teria dado certo.

Agora só lhe restava uma tentativa, hesitou, reconsiderou, e quando finalmente tomou coragem foi atrás deles. O dois estavam na sala de estar, a veela jazia em pé ao seu lado enquanto o loiro lia um livro da capa preta. Draco se aproximou sorrateiramente, a coragem que tinha reunido à algumas horas antes já tinha desaparecido quase por completo. A veela logo o avistou, pode perceber isso pelo brilho em seus olhos, sempre cintilavam ao vê-lo. Sentou-se ao lado de seu pai, que nem lhe dirigira a atenção.

- Pai. – O chamou, fazendo-o espiar-lhe por cima do livro. Ele hesitou, mas ao abrir sua boca vomitou as palavras. – Me diga, desde quando veelas passaram a ser permitidas? – Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, só continuou encarando-o. Draco engoliu sem seco, começava a se arrepender de ter-lhe chamado a atenção. – Eu vi o que vocês fazem durante a noite. Foi só por isso que decidiu por o nome dos Malfoy em risco? – Seu olhar se tornara mais frio agora. O loiro se levantou e foi até ele. Draco fechou seu olhos e esperou para que seu pai lhe acertasse o rosto com um soco.

- Diga o que quer. – Nada aconteceu? Estava surpreso, seu plano mais estúpido parecia estar dando certo! Abriu novamente os olhos e encarou seu pai agora com um ar convencido.

- O mesmo que você, claro. – Se levantou e já contando vantagem continuou. – Também sou um homem afinal de... – Sua frase lhe fora interrompida por uma varinhada. Sentiu a cabeça da cobra lhe acertar bem a boca do estomago. Cuspiu sangue quando seu pai lhe puxou pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Agradeça me por ter lhe deixado inteiro. – Disse ao ouvido de Draco. O garoto não conseguia falar, apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. – Não serei tão bonzinho da próxima vez.

Lucius jogou seu corpo no chão e sorriu desdenhosamente ao vê-lo. Foi embora levando-a consigo, o deixando lá, se contorcendo de dor e com a boca ainda cheia de sangue.

Voltou com dificuldade para seu quarto, estava certo antes sobre aquilo ser uma idéia estúpida. Não era a primeira vez que seu pai fazia isso, sempre que o garoto insistia em algo que não lhe agrava o machucava de alguma forma, quando não eram socos no estomago eram maldiçoes de cruciatus as suas costas. Teve sorte de não ter ganhado uma dessas.

Não conseguiu descer para o jantar naquele dia. Nem no seguinte, nem no seguinte. Passou três dias trancado no quarto, sua mãe fazia com que aparecesse comida a sua cama nas três refeições, mas com a dor que sentia mal conseguia comer. Finalmente conseguia se levantar, mas seu estomago ainda doía, isso durou por mais dois dias. Seu pai não tinha alguma piedade e nem receio do que fizera, em momento algum apareceu para ver como estava, ou só para mostrar que se importava. O amaldiçoava cada vez que sentia seu estomago doer.

Quando passou a se sentir melhor desistiu da idéia de tê-la. A veela o encantava, o enlouquecia. A queria, a desejava, mas não sabia como fazer, não com seu pai ali. Quando passou a sair do seu quarto novamente via seu pai desfilando com ela na sua frente, sabia que era somente para lhe provocar, e lhe humilhar.

Já se tinha se passado uma semana desde a sua tentativa sem sucesso e sua mãe ainda lhe acordava de manhã para ver como estava.

- Bem! – Respondeu irritado a pergunta que passou a ouvir todos os dias, e voltou a enfiar seu rosto por baixo das cobertas.

Narcissa apenas olhou em volta da cama, como podia fazer tanta bagunça? Suas roupas estavam jogadas em volta da cama, sua roupa suja se amontoava no banheiro.

- Vou mandar alguém arrumar isso já! – Disse ao encontrar uma meia suja dentro de um dos últimos pratos de comida que lhe mandara. Desceu as escadas apressada, Draco nem lhe dera ouvidos, fechou seus olhos e se pôs a dormir.

O sol invadia seu quarto. Quem havia aberto a janela? Colocou o rosto para fora das cobertas, se espreguiçou, coçou os olhos e se levantou sonolento. Foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes, e voltou pronto para brigar com quem abrira a cortina. Sentiu falta de algo, suas roupas não estavam mais jogadas em volta da cama, na verdade estavam dobradas e guardadas em seu guarda-roupa, os pratos empilhados de comida tinham sumido também. Olhou em volta do quarto procurando o responsável, e se surpreendeu ao vê-la. Era a veela de seu pai. Quando se aproximou viu seus olhos cintilarem. Não podia acreditar. O que ela fazia ali? Devia se preocupar? Devia se preparar para levar outra varinhada no estomago?

- Por que está aqui? – Estava tão surpreso por ser ela, esperava alguns dos elfos domésticos, e não a garota de seu pai.

- Mi'lord teve de se ausentar, e não pode me levar junto. Narcissa pediu para que eu cuidasse de seu quarto então. Me prometera brincos de diamantes. – Seus olhos cintilaram. Era assim que funcionava a veela, seus olhos brilhavam sempre que havia algo que lhe interessava. Era vaidosa, possessiva, e adorava ver que enfeitiçava um homem sem nem ter que lhe lançar um olhar, não obedecia Narcissa, na realidade a tratava do mesmo jeito que Lucius e Draco, mas quando se tratava de roupas e presentes sabia quando dizer sim. Um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de Draco quando ouviu a garota dizer: - Estou sobre suas ordens. – Sua chance estava ali, e seu pai não poderia tirar dele.

- Vai me obedecer como faz com meu pai? – Perguntou curioso.

- Sim. – Seus olhos brilharam de prazer.

- Deite-se. – Olhava atentamente quando a garota obedecera sua ordem. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Draco se deitou por cima do corpo dela. A olhava envergonhado. Aquele desejo o tinha consumido nas ultimas semanas, e agora parecia estar se concretizando, mas ele não sabia o que fazer. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou meio sem jeito. Viu a garota sorrir quando ele se afastou.

- Ordene, e eu lhe darei o que quer. – Os olhos dela cintilaram.

O garoto ficava hipnotizado quando eles faziam isso.

- Seja minha. – Disse, ainda perdido nos olhos dela.

Ela se levantou e se sentou sobre o corpo do garoto.

- Como quiser, mi'lord.

~ Let's play master and servant

~Let's play master and servant

O beijou intensamente. Ele nunca havia sentido algo assim. Sentiu a garota pegar uma de suas mãos e a levar até seus seios. Como eram macios. Os apalpava curioso. Se assustou quando a garota desabotôo seu vestido e o deixou deslizar pelo seu corpo. Ao vê-los expostos daquele jeito ele não resistiu em acariciá-los com as duas mãos. A veela riu quando começou a sentir algo se formar embaixo de si.

O rosto de Draco corara, estava ficando excitado somente por tocá-la. Sentia ela rebolar em seu colo, sentia seu membro crescendo por dentro das roupas.

- Pare de me provocar! – Gemeu ele, irritado, fazendo a garota rir.

Ela então retirou a calça do pijama de Draco e se acomodou novamente em seu colo. Podia senti-la agora, os movimentos que fazia o excitavam cada vez mais.

Fazia movimentos repetidos enquanto o garoto brincava com seus seios. Os dois gemiam, formando uma perfeita sinfonia.

Ele sentia seu corpo esquentar conforme ela aumentava a velocidade. Era tão deliciosa, tão quente, tão perfeita. Agora entendia por que seu pai corria aquele risco. Não conseguia controlar os gemidos ao senti-la cada vez mais rápido. Seu rosto estava rubro, nunca havia tido um momento com alguém tão intimo antes.

Draco sentiu algo em seu corpo explodir. O prazer era enorme.

Ele respirava ofegante enquanto via a garota se levantar de seu colo e começar a se vestir.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa mi'lord?

- Não. – Estava cansado, não resistiu em se enfiar novamente embaixo dos lençóis enquanto a via ir embora.

Esse era o prestigio de ter todo aquele dinheiro? Entendia melhor seu pai agora. Entendia o que a veela fazia la. Sabia qual seria a primeira coisa que iria querer quando herdasse o legado dos Malfoy. E sabia de mais uma coisa, como sempre havia conseguido o que queria, nem seu pai havia conseguido impedi-lo. E agora ele e a veela tinham um segredo, que morreria ali, até sua próxima chance chegar.

~ Come on, Let's play master and servant


End file.
